Fairies, Heroes, and Wizards, Oh My!
by firewindgirl
Summary: The fairies and heroes get a chance to go to Hogwarts. Better then it sounds, first story. Mostly MR but others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first crossover and I decided to use Winx Club and Harry Potter because they are my favorite cartoon and series. 

Jack: Don"t forget me!

Yeah, yeah, you helped too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Harry Potter.

Jack: If she did then no one would watch it.

That"s not true! Anyway, on with the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello girls, please take a seat," said the headmistress of Alfea.

When the Winx club settled down Ms. Faragonda resumed, "You are probably wondering why I called you back so early when your 4th term doesn't start until a couple of days?"

The Winx Club nodded.

"Well this is proposed to all fairies and heroes alike. You are given the choice to go to another qualified school on Earth in Britain called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The girls immediately started protesting.

"You mean if we go to this school we're going to be considered witches," asked Stella.

"Yes you will be considered witches, and that is one of the reasons why not that many fairies go to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean by _one of the reasons_ Ms. Faragonda," inquired Bloom.

"Well the main reason why all the fairies and heroes don't go is because of an evil wizard named Voldemort."

"Come on Ms. F, this Voldemort guy can't be as powerful and evil as Valtor," supposed Layla.

"I'm afraid he is Layla, He disappeared about 15 years ago without a trace. Many people thought he died, other people, like Dumbledore thought he was still alive biding his time. Unfortunately, the latter was correct."

"I got a question. If he was as evil and powerful as you say, then why did he stop his reign of evil," Musa questioned.

"That Musa is an interesting question which we still don't have a complete answer, but we know where he was on that night when he disappeared. On Hallow's Eve, Voldemort decided to target a wizarding family who was in hiding and succeeded in killing Lily and James Potter. When he decided to kill their 1 year old son his killing curse backfired and rebounded on him instead."

"Are you saying that this child was able to stop a dark wizard that no one was able to defeat? How was he able to survive," asked Flora.

"That, Flora, will probably be one of the many questions that may never be answered. Now back on the subject. Voldemort returned about a year ago, but Dumbledore has reassured me that you will be safe because he has put more security and Aurors around the school."

"What's an Auror Ms. Faragonda," wondered Bloom

"Aurors, shall we say, are like bodyguards."

"Ms. Faragonda you said that the specialists are allowed to go. Is it going to be the seniors," inquired Musa.

"No it won't, Musa, only the heroes who graduated a couple weeks ago are given the chance to go to Hogwarts. If you want to go to this school, you can't transform. You must not reveal to the students who you really are. Also, you will be considered 6th years students and the specialists, who are willing to go, will be in their 7th year."

"Is it possible for the heroes to learn magic. Isn't it like impossible," stated Tecna.

"Not at all Tecna it is possible, but a lit bit more challenging since they have never experienced using magic before. In fact that is where Professor Saladin learned how to use magic."

"You're saying he went to this school Miss F," asked Flora.

"Yes, as did I, and we were one of the last ones who decided to go to Hogwarts."

"You keep mentioning this Dumbledore person a lot. Is he in charge of the school," asked Tecna.

"He is indeed, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts and you will refer to him as Professor Dumbledore. Now any questions?"

"What about the pixies, can we bring them with us," asked Layla.

"I'm afraid you can't, if you bring them the students will be able to see them and they'll start asking questions. You'll have to leave them at Pixie Village."

"I have another question, if we're not allowed to transform and we can't reveal who we really are, then how are we going to use magic," asked Bloom.

Faragonda then used her magic to reveal six envelopes. When the girls were finished reading, Stella was the one who protested first.

"Oh my gosh we have to wear black robes! I'm going to be considered gothic."

"Well that explains our magic problem, we have to use wands," said Bloom.

"Awesome, there's a book called _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. That's a lot of plants to study on. I can't wait," said an excited Flora.

"Cool, we get to bring an owl, cat, or toad. I pick the owl. Hey look, we're able to go on trips to a place called Hogsmeade," said Musa.

"I'd like to buy a broomstick, it would just be like the flying games at Tides, except with brooms," said Layla.

"This is horrible it says here that we're not allowed to bring technology because it won't work. First our magic now my technology," Tecna said sadly.

"It's not that bad Tecna, at least we still get to use magic," said Bloom trying to comfort her friend.

"Don't forget Tecna, our boyfriends might decide to go, so you won't be lonely," said Musa.

A couple seconds after she said that Tecna spotted another problem. "How are we going to pay for all of this?"

"You won't have to worry about that." She used her magic again and she summoned gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. "This is all my money I was able to gain when I was a student. This should be enough to pay for all that you need and a little extra to get a pet, a broom, and some snacks from the train. 17 silver sickles to a galleon and 29 bronze knuts to a sickle."

"One more thing, you will be considered exchange students from America and Dumbledore is going to send Hagrid for you to get your school supplies at Diagon Alley, but you will also be with the specialists and some other special people. Don't worry they'll explain the situation. Remember, there is a Ministry of Magic so don't get yourselves into trouble. If you misbehave in Hogwarts you may get expelled, so please, behave yourselves. To answer your question Stella you only need to wear your robes in classes and when you're going to dine."

"Prepare all of your belongings and return in one hour, should you wish to come."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Was that too long or too short? Please review and give some advice. When we finally enter Hogwarts, which will probably be around chapters 5 or 6 it will be based on what happens in Musa's classes because she's my favorite character, but I will do the others too. I know there's no action yet, but that's because there's a lot of things to explain.

Jack: Knowing her she probably left out a piece of information.

Me: Then it would be your fault because you were suppose to help.

Jack: Anyway, please review!

Me: Yeah, what he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, if i took so long school got in the way. Anyway thanks for all the people who reviewed. It's the most reviews I've ever gotten.

Jack: That's because this your first story.

Exactly! And a special thanks to magasean3000 for telling me how to post another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. If I did there would be a season 4.

Ch. 2

"Well, do you think we should go," Bloom asked her friends when they were finally in their dorm.

"I'm not sure if I should go, I mean no technology for a whole year. That's going to be a problem," replied Tecna.

"Tec, why don't you e-mail Timmy to see if he's going, it might be the last time you ever get to use the computer," Musa said.

"Fine." She spent a couple minutes on her laptop while the girls were packing. When she was done she resumed, "Timmy, Skye, Brandon, Helia, Riven, and Nabu are going to Hogwarts with us."

"Nabu is going, but he never was a student at Red Fountain. How is that possible," asked Layla.

"That's what I thought as well, but Timmy said that Nabu practically begged Saladin if he could go and Saladin agreed because not that many of the graduates are going."

"That's nice to know, all our BF's are going so we won't be lonely and it will be so fun," said a happy Flora.

"I'm already done packing, I had to use a shrinking spell so I could fit all my instruments," said Musa.

"I haven't finished yet, I don't even know what clothes I should bring. Hey Bloom what kind of clothes do you wear in Britain," asked Stella.

"I'm not sure Stella, I've never been there before, but I know for a fact that it snows there," replied Bloom.

"I wish I could bring all of my plants, but at least they have more plants at Hogwarts. How about you Layla, are you ready," asked Flora.

"I sure am, but I'm not sure if Tecna is," replied Layla.

"Of course I'm done, all I had to pack was my clothes and makeup and leave all my technology behind because it won't work," said a whining Tecna.

"Come on, our hour is almost up," said Musa.

"Don't go yet I'm not ready, I'm still sorting out my clothes," said Stella.

"Stella, why don't just buy clothes when we get to Diagon Alley," said Bloom.

"Fine, but if there's nothing that's stylish, I'm going to blame it all on you Bloom," said Stella.

"Now that we're finally finished let's go," said Musa.

The girls used their magic to carry their luggage, believing that it was the last time they would be able to use their magic until next year. All the girls, except Stella, had 4 cases of clothes, makeup, and other accessories. Stella on the other hand had 7 cases filled with who-knows- what.

"Stella, I thought you said you weren't going to pack all of your clothes," said Layla.

"I did, I only packed half of my clothes. Everything else is makeup," responded Stella.

"Wow, I never knew you had _that_ much makeup Stella," said Flora.

"It never hurts to be prepared Flora, after all we're going somewhere we've never been before."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you had to pack everything you had," said Layla.

"Just watch Layla, you're going to start wishing that you packed more of your belongings a week after we're in Hogwarts," responded Stella.

"Anyway, what about you and Nabu, Layla," asked Bloom.

"What do you mean," asked Layla a little too fast, while trying her best not to blush.

"Well, you were getting close these last couple of months," said Bloom.

"Yeah, and," asked Layla.

"Isn't it obvious, Layla, the main reason why you want to go is because Nabu is going too," said Stella.

"Yeah, what about you Stella, you were the one complaining about the black robes and being considered witches. What is it? Didn't want to be without your schnookums," said Musa.

"Look who's talking, what about you and Riven," said Stella.

"What about it," Musa responded now trying her best not to blush.

"Musa, don't try to deny it, I saw the way you and Riven were ki-," Stella almost finished saying before Musa interrupted her.

"Yeah, so what if? Anyway what about you Flora," said Musa trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean Musa," asked Flora now her turn trying not to blush.

"Can we _please _stop talking about our love for our boyfriends," asked Tecna.

"You're still not whining about having no technology are you Tecna," said Stella.

"No, it's just that everyone has something to bring with them. Bloom has Kiko, you have all your clothes, Musa has her music, Flora has her plants, and Layla has Piff," finished Tecna.

"What are you talking about Tecna," asked Bloom.

"I'm saying that Layla has a stowaway," answered Tecna.

"Layla, you heard what Ms. Faragonda said, we can't bring them," said Bloom.

"I know it's just that I couldn't leave her by herself. Especially at her age," said Layla.

"You know she wouldn't be alone, she would be with the other pixies," said Flora.

"I know, but I had too, plus she might be helpful in the future," said Layla.

"Yeah, helpful in getting us in trouble," said Tecna.

"Please promise me you won't tell on us," said Layla.

"Of course Layla, after all, if Bloom is allowed to bring Kiko, then you can bring Piff. Just make sure that no one sees her," said Musa.

"Thanks Musa. Tecna, I'm sure you can survive without technology, if Timmy can do it, so can you," said Layla.

"The only reason why Timmy wants to go is so he wouldn't be by himself," replied Tecna.

"I'm pretty sure there are more reasons. We're almost there. Do you think anyone else is coming with us," asked Musa.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so," said Flora.

"And if there isn't then we'll be by ourselves with our boyfriends." said Stella.

"Be quiet guys we're here," said Bloom.

All the specialists were there, but there were 3 other people as well.

"Mirta, I didn't know you were qualified to come," said a cheerful Flora.

"I'm not, but since I got my enchantix, I'm a little ahead of everyone else. Then I asked if I could come along and Ms. Faragonda said yes," said Mirta.

"We're glad you're coming along Mirta," said Flora.

"Jared, what are you doing here," asked Musa.

"The same reason why you're here, I want to learn more magic," said Jared.

"What about your girlfriend, isn't she coming," Musa asked.

"No, she isn't because she didn't like the idea of wearing black," Jared answered.

"See, someone else who agrees with me," said Stella.

"Skye, who's that," asked Bloom.

"You mean Karl. He's new. He joined Red Fountain last year with us," answered Skye.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Karl." said Bloom.

"Likewise," said Karl.

"Why are you going Helia," asked Flora.

"Partly because of the new plants, but mostly because of the new scenery. I want to capture the moment," answered Helia.

"I hate to interrupt, but you must leave now, we're on a tight schedule. By the time I drop you off at a well-known wizarding house it will be 1 o'clock in the morning," said Ms. Faragonda.

"But it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon," said Tecna.

Yes, but believe me, it will be 1 o'clock in the morning. I will teleport you in front of the Weasley's house, but say that you traveled by a portkey."

"What's a portkey," asked Bloom.

"It's one of the wizarding transportations. Now remember that you are exchange students from America. Do not use any magic when you're there. When it's 8 o'clock in the morning the Weasley family will drive you and other people in front of The Leaky Cauldron, which is where you will meet Hagrid. He will provide you safety when you buy your items at Diagon Alley. Now step into the portal in pairs.

Musa went with Riven, Layla with Nabu, Flora with Helia, Stella with Brandon, Tecna with Timmy, Skye with Bloom, and Mirta with Jared. Karl was left by himself.

"Come on Karl, you can come with us," said Musa offering a hand to Karl.

Karl said nothing, but smiled all the same. The second he touched her hand Riven started fuming.

"Girls, do remember to behave yourselves."

"We will Ms. F. Besides it's just another magical school, what could possibly happen," said Stella.

But unbeknownst to our heroes their lives would change forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know that was long. I think all of my chapters are going to be like that. Plus, I wanted Mirta to be in it because she's one of my fav characters. Piff, because she's my favorite pixie. Jared, because he was the only other hero I know. No I'm not hinting on Jared and Mirta. Plus Karl is my character. Mine, Mine, Mine!

Jack: Why is he yours? I'm the one who thought of it first.

Whatever, anyway I'm reaaaaly sorry I didn't update fast. Homework got in the way. That's my only excuse, but I promise I'll post the 3rd chapter soon ... Hopefully. Yes, I know the time difference is lame.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and guess what you get? Another chapter! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Never have, never will.

Ch. 3

"Well that didn't go as smoothly as I expected," said Layla.

"Hey Musa, how come you're on top of us if you were the first one to enter the portal," asked Bloom.

"Don't know, weird isn't," replied Musa.

"Can you guys please get off me, you're wrinkling my clothes," said Stella.

"Didn't Ms. Faragonda say that she was going to land us in front of the Weasley's house," asked Flora.

"Yeah, but she accidentally sent us in a broom cupboard," replied Tecna.

"What makes you think that it's a broom cupboard," asked Skye.

"Because there are brooms in here," Tecna replied simply.

"Well, that explains a lot, but what are these balls then," asked Brandon as he picked up one of the 2 cannon-sized balls, which had escaped from a crate, which they had fallen on.

Then all of a sudden the ball he didn't pick up began to vibrate.

"Hey guys, what's it doing," squeaked Stella. But before she could finish the sentence, the ball came ricocheting at her face. Then she shrieked as the ball was about to break her nose, but Brandon drew out his sword and whacked the bludger, which gave them enough time to escape the broom cupboard before it could rebound and make a second attack.

"Guys, are you sure it's wise to enter that house. I mean, if _that _is in their broom cupboard, imagine what's in their house," said Riven.

"I have to agree with Riven. I mean look at that house it looks so crooked it might collapse any second, after all I can, literally, hear it creaking," said Musa.

"And does anyone else hear that noise from their attic, it sounds like someone's moaning," said Flora.

"Guys, let's have a vote, I think we should sleep out here until morning after all, it's only a couple of hours," said Karl.

"What about that castle over that hill, that might be Hogwarts. I don't know about you guys, but how many castles are there on Earth," asked Bloom.

"You should know, you lived on this planet," said Layla.

"Well, what else can we do," asked Bloom.

"You got a point, Bloom. I think the only choice we've got is to head towards that castle," said Stella.

"Okay, fine, let's put it to a vote. All who wish to stay in this dark, cold, miserable, cannon-ball attacking wasteland, raise your hand," said Bloom.

"It's illogical to go," said Tecna.

"It's illogical not to go either," said Stella.

"Well, I think we should just camp out here and use magic to protect us just in case," said Musa.

"But Musa, we can't use magic," said Flora.

"What Ms. Faragonda doesn't know won't hurt her. Plus I remember someone saying that you can use magic as long as long as it's not powerful, so the Ministry can't detect it," said Musa.

"I don't know Musa, I think we should just make a tent ourselves without using magic," said Mirta.

"How are we supposed to do that Mirta, unless someone brought a tent along for the ride, then we have no choice but to use magic," said Layla.

"Lucky for you girls, we have a portable tent that can set itself up in less than 30 seconds," said Jared.

"Okay, I'm all for it," said Musa.

"There's just one problem. How is it going to cover 15 people," asked Stella.

"No problem, all you have to do is push the number of people it has to hold." After Karl put in the information he put it on the ground. "Then you let it scan the area so it can check the amount of room it can have." When he said this, a blue scanner scanned the area around it 5 times. Then all of a sudden a yellow tent started to form itself. "And voila, you got yourself a technology-made tent."

"That was impressive and all, but it still looks small to me," said Stella.

"Just go in there and check it yourself Stella," said Helia.

When Stella went in there she screamed in joy when she saw the inside of the tent. Guys, you've got to come in here this is fantastic," said a happy Stella.

"It must be really good if Stella is the one commenting on it," said Musa.

When all of them got in Tecna said, " This is truly fascinating and to think you didn't use magic."

(A/N: Don't bother the read the next paragraph because lame at describing the tent. Just use your imagination!)

It was like they were in a royal room. There were no sleeping bags, but beds. They also had every appliance in there like a fridge, stove, and microwave. There was enough space for all of them to move freely.

"I still think we should still use magic to protect ourselves just in case," said Layla.

"Don't worry Layla, this is one of the latest technology. If something tries to attack us the automatic defense systems will kick in," said Timmy.

It's a shame they didn't put spells like they should have to protect them from even more dangerous enemies coming closer and closer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter because I sure did. And if anyone can guess what's going to attack the gang they will get an award.


End file.
